


Misunderstanding

by mssrj_335



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: A smidge of violence, Best friend Roxy, Harry and Eggsy keep having misunderstandings, Language, M/M, Merlin decides to give them both a kick, Misunderstandings, Some angst, conniving Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pining for Eggsy but being really bad at expressing his feeling and keeps accidently insulting Eggsy instead, making Eggsy think that Harry is mad at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/gifts).



  
Eggsy sat, leg crossed over his knee and bouncing, arms folded. Obviously irritated, then. He’d done it again.

 

“What I meant was—”

 

“Don’ worry, Harry. I know just wot you was meanin’.  Thanks.”

 

Harry pinched his brow. “Eggsy—”

 

The young agent stood and brushed himself off, straightened his tie. Every movement was designed to shut him out and Harry cringed inwardly.

 

"Anythin' else, Arthur?"

 

Harry sighed at Eggsy's clipped tone.  "No," he replied finally, "that'll be all.  Job well done, Eggsy."

 

“Bye, Harry.” Agent Galahad breezed out of the dining room, letting his manners shatter with a slam of the door.

 

Now, Harry Hart had more evidence that he was, perhaps, the most useless human being on the planet with regard to courting. That is to say, at every Eggsy opportunity, it was open mouth-insert foot for Harry Hart. What he’d been _trying_ to do, before inserting said foot, was congratulate Eggsy on a job well done. The young man had been in spectacular form, having just disbanded a volatile street gang almost single-handedly. And what had come out of Harry’s mouth as congratulations?

 

“Well done, Galahad. There couldn’t have been a candidate better for the job. From all accounts, you fit right in.”

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Eggsy’s lips had turned down into a frown and his brow knit together unhappily.

 

“Wot does tha’ mean, exactly?” he had asked, folding his arms.

 

Harry frowned. "Meaning none of your targets suspected you when you infiltrated the gang and that was an impressive feat."

 

“So 'm still just a bitta rough, Harry?”

 

And from there, Harry had floundered. This happened more often than not. Harry Hart, one of the world’s best spies and head of the most effective secret organization apparently flushed all his suavity down the toilet the moment Eggsy walked through the door.

 

It hadn’t always been that way, of course. When he’d first recruited Eggsy five years ago, the boy’s abrasive nature certainly put him up on his guard, but he never fought to find the right words. Each encounter was designed to prod and support and, if he were being totally honest, to flirt _shamelessly_. Now, though. Now, Eggsy’s abrasiveness was tempered by a sleek efficiency, a confident squaring of his shoulders at any problem. Harry found in very...distracting. Really, it made him weak in the knees, though he was loathe to admit it.

 

It wasn't as if he was trying to insult him, the words just came out wrong. Now, Eggsy was upset and with his next mission beginning at 0600 sharp tomorrow, Harry wouldn't have a chance to apologize in person for some time. Damn it all.

 

\--K--

 

Eggsy was drunk. _Very_ , his brain supplied with a giggle. Roxy sat across from him in the club, sipping a martini and making disapproving faces at him. Well, it wasn't his fault, thank you. This was supposed to be a celebration, another job well done for Galahad, having a drink with his best mate at his favorite club. Only, Harry Hart could just be a complete fuckin' arse and Eggsy had every right to be upset about it. At least, he thought so. What kinda boss decided to insult someone when they finished a job after insulting them _before the job_? Especially when said job-finisher...person was arse-over-ears for their dickhead boss.

 

Jesus, he had it bad for him. Fuckin' Harry Hart and his perfect hair and his perfect legs and perfect everything. Of course all the obvious flirting wouldn't phase Harry, because he was still just Eggsy Unwin, apparently one of the greatest disappointments to ever grace Kingsman ranks. Which was why he was stuffed into a booth seat with Roxy, drinking his cares away. Evidently, being a disappointment to the man was really motive to become an alcoholic. Eggsy eyed her as she unaffectedly sipped her drink. He'd relayed all of what had been exchanged, including the tone of Harry's voice that said he was still surprised to see Eggsy didn't look like a guttersnipe on a day to day basis.

 

"D'you think he knows? Like, a' all? God, Rox, I've been bonkers for 'im since the day we met and he confuses tha fuck outta me."

 

Roxy stared at him over the rim of her glass.

 

"One day he's all smiles and looks 'bout ready to hop on me then he goes and says shit like this. 'M gettin' whiplash."

 

Roxy shifted in her seat and looked like she was gearing up to have a 'serious conversation'. Eggsy knew that if he kept it up, there'd be no getting out of it. The whole night would devolve into a drunken pity party and that's not what Eggsy wanted. He just wanted to have a good time, damn it.

 

"'M serious, Rox," Eggsy slurred. "Tha' man can just--" He made a vague shaking motion with his hands, slopping what was left in his glass onto the floor.  He stared for a moment at the puddle.  Well, surely he conveyed the meaning.  Roxy snorted.

 

"Just because he said you scrubbed up well doesn't mean he thinks you look a mess all the time," she said firmly. "Just learn to take a compliment, tosser."

 

Bollocks, what was the point of having someone to bitch at when they never took your side?

 

"Fffuck off," he muttered. He tried to take a swig of his drink only to realize it was empty. Again. Oh yeah, it was on the floor. Eggsy stood on wavering, unsteady legs.

 

"Eggsy," Roxy sighed, grabbing Eggsy's pantleg before he could begin his trek to the bar, "don't take it too personally. He didn't mean it, you're just overreacting."

 

Galahad stood still for a moment, or as still as he could, and considered that. Maybe Rox was right. Maybe he was overreacting. With a small smile and a nod, he stumbled back to the bar and guitlessly paid for another drink on his Kingsman credit line.

 

Roxy shook her head to herself. Despite Eggsy's temper and Harry's poor choice of words, she privately wondered how two human beings could be more thick-headed about something so obvious.

 

\--K--

 

Harry walked as swiftly as he dared down to the med bay, heart in his throat. Evidently, Eggsy's last mission had been rather...explosive. Of course, that was the best way to have handled it when one considered the number of weapons the dealer had in his possession, but that plan hadn't included getting Eggsy caught in the shrapnel.

 

Merlin stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs. clipboard ready in his hand.

 

"How bad is it?" Harry asked.

 

"Superficial, mostly," Merlin murmured as he strode next to Harry. "There was one nasty piece that needed digging out, but he's patched up now. Heavily bruised from the impact."

 

Harry tightened his jaw and glanced at Merlin, but the man was placid as ever. It was a well known and very unspoken thing between them, the regard Harry had for Eggsy. It had long since passed out of the professional range and was deeply embedded in personal territory at this point. Merlin took it in stride, as he did all things, and had kept mostly quiet about it.

 

Except, of course, to poke fun at Harry when another attempt to compliment Eggsy went south.

 

Merlin stopped at an anonymous door and gestured with his chin. "He's chock full of pain killers at the moment, so he may not be at full capacity. Likely he'll be asleep. Please," he said with a sardonic look over the top of his glasses, "try to keep your tongue straight if he's awake."

 

Harry made a sour face but pushed open the door anyway. To his surprise, the room was empty except for Eggsy. No JB, no Roxy. The boy was awake, however, and a silly grin was painted on his face. Pain killers, indeed. It was no wonder the stuff had made its way to the market of substance abuse.

 

"Hhhhhharry!" Eggsy exclaimed. "Wow, Harry, didju put new lightsss in 'ere? Everyfing looks amaazing!"

 

Harry swallowed a smile and put on his best concerned face. Really, he was concerned. Deeply, in fact. But, Eggsy did look rather silly weaving about on his bed, staring at the lights. Harry put a hand out and stilled his winding. Eggsy's perfect mouth turned down into a pout when the older agent pushed him back into the pillows, but he didn't press the issue. Instead, he yawned wide and watched Harry with the kind of blissed-out gaze Harry had only imagined.

 

"How are you feeling, Galahad?" Harry asked, pulling a chair up to Eggsy's bedside.

 

Eggsy hummed to himself and heaved a sigh. "Prettyyy good. Too quiet 'round here, though." For a moment, Eggsy looked lucid and a little sad. He tilted his head. "What you doin' down here?"

 

Harry at last let a smile through and tentatively put a hand on top of the blankets. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. I wanted to...congratulate you," he replied.

 

Eggsy returned his smile. His eyes fluttered sleepily and he wriggled back into the pillows before he waved magnanimously. "'M always good when I get to see ya, Hhharry. Congratulllate away. 'S good for my head."

 

Harry's chest tightened at Eggsy's revelation. It inspired a little hopeful feeling he tried to tamp down. However, whether he meant it or he was just high on pain killers, Harry wasn't sure. "Very impressive work with the explosives," he said quietly. "Some of your best work, in fact."

 

At that, Eggsy frowned. Tension crept back into his languid limbs and he tried to cross his arms clumsily in front of himself. When he couldn't quite manage it, he let his hands fall into his lap.

 

"Harry," he said, exasperated, "I blew it all ta shit." He made a sound like an explosion and imitated a mushroom cloud with his hands. "Alllll of it. I don' think tha'sss really good, yeah?"

 

"You made the best of a poor situation," he insisted.  "Really, I don't think there was more you could have done."

 

Eggsy made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.  "Mmmmaybe?" he muttered.  "Nnnot like you had other explode-y agents though."

 

"Eggsy, I only meant--"

 

"'Salright, Harry," Eggsy mumbled. He suddenly looked very small and very tired. Harry's heart clenched. "I'll do better, nnnext time."

 

"No, Eggsy--"

 

Galahad only waved him off, closed his eyes, and murmured, "Sorry, Harry."

 

Harry sighed. Clearly, that conversation was over and he'd done it again. Still, he lingered as Eggsy slipped into sleep.

 

"Well, that went well," Merlin said from his ear.

 

Harry scoffed and stood stiffly. When he was safely out the door but still within earshot, he muttered, "Fuck off."

 

\--K--

 

Merlin sat in the control room, monitoring the agents in the field. And, eavesdropping on Harry's latest attempt to talk to Eggsy. It had been weeks since the last incident. For days after Harry had visited Eggsy in med, the young man had given him a wide berth interspersed with regretful glances. His missions after had been nearly flawless: quick, clean, completely effective. Once he regained his confidence, the banter built back between them. Things were amiable and it was ready to blow up right in their faces.

 

This time, he and Galahad were seated in the library, and the new Arthur was giving Eggsy the details of his yearly performance review. Even Kingsmen were subject to bureaucratic nonsense and Eggsy was at the end of Harry's list. Merlin was certain that he'd saved Eggsy for last so he could practice on everyone else, even if the stoic bastard wouldn't admit it.

 

Technically, Merlin couldn't see anything outside of what Harry's glasses were transmitting, but he could see Eggsy splayed in one of the heavy leather chairs in front of Harry's desk. Merlin could tell from the angle of view that Harry Hart was sat stiffly in his chair, trying not to let his gaze dip lower than Galahad's waist. Merlin would have laughed but Harry had started to speak.

 

"Your performance has been exemplary," he said, shuffling through a handful of papers on his desk.

 

Eggsy perked up and rested his right foot on his knee. Really, the way he was looking at Harry was ridiculous, bright-eyed and hopeful. Merlin was sure he'd never seen such infatuation until he remembered the way Harry looked at Eggsy when he thought no one could see.

 

"Near perfect weapons score, excellent undercover work, very good collaborations on all fronts."

 

Eggsy smiled brightly and Merlin raised his eyebrows. Perhaps that practice had done Harry good. He'd yet to slip and say something inadvertently demeaning.

 

"There are just a few items of note."

 

Well, spoke to soon. Merlin watched Eggsy's brow pinch and wondered why Harry didn't catch his unease. His foot slipped back to the floor and he straightened in his seat.

 

"Your performance indicates to me that you are very easy to underestimate, sometimes even by your peers. I'd like to start sending you on more difficult missions, where you might be able to utilize this with your NLP training.  Perhaps having more experience with fellow agents would increase their estimation of you."

 

To anyone else, Eggsy's expression hadn't changed at all. But when Merlin saw what Harry saw, he realized the fuck-up before Harry did. Eggsy's face was a mask. He looked complacent, untroubled on the surface but there was a tightening around his eyes that screamed discomfort.

 

It was one thing to criticize Eggsy himself. The lad did well with constructive criticism, taking it all in stride, always eager to improve. However, if one were to mention his peers thought he was inadequate, Eggsy took it quite personally. He valued his fellow agents, respected them, and when the sentiment was not returned, he struggled and his temper flared. Right now, Merlin was wondering what Harry thought he was doing.

 

"Erm, Eggsy--You've done quite well overall. I'm very impressed with your work.  At this point, we need only to polish the rough edges."

 

Silence.

 

"Well..."  Merlin rolled his eyes.  The awkward air in the room was tangible.  Harry cleared his throat.  "Dismissed."

 

Merlin watched as Galahad stood and nodded. Maybe the young man was taking it better than he thought. However, when he caught sight of Eggsy striding down to the firing range, he reconsidered.

 

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Merlin muttered to himself.

 

\--K--

 

Harry sat, ruminating on yet another failure and sipping whiskey until he heard Merlin in his ear.

 

“How’d the meeting go, Arthur?”

 

Harry let loose a long-suffering sigh and tried to glare at his glasses.

 

“You know exactly how it went,” he retorted.

 

Merlin chuckled. “I figured as much when I spied Galahad in the firing range.”

 

“How is it,” Harry asked, a bit petulantly, “that I manage to convey congratulations in a demeaning manner at _every_ opportunity?”

 

He couldn’t see it, but he could picture the smug downturn of Merlin’s narrow mouth and faint shrug in a faux gesture of innocence as he said, “I’m sure I’ve no idea, Harry.”

 

“You’re great help,” Harry bit out. “You do realize that this is the third time in as many weeks that I have tried to just talk to Eggsy and have failed?”

 

“Perhaps you just need the proper incentive, then,” Merlin said gustily.

 

Oh no.

 

“Merlin—”

 

The line was silent. The tone with which Merlin had departed brooked no room for argument: The bastard was up to something, damn him.

 

“Merlin!”

 

Harry waited a second more then dashed from his chair as fast as he dared down to Merlin’s tech dungeon. As he burst in the door, he heard the wizard say, “Yes, that is correct, Galahad. Your ETA should be tomorrow evening, 2100 hours. That should be enough time for you to get freshened up.”

 

Harry froze, eyes boggling. Merlin smirked at him.

 

“Yes, Eggsy. Good luck, lad,” he drawled, then he cut the connection.

 

“Merlin—”

 

The wizard just leaned back in his wheeled chair and let his smirk widen. “It’s all about incentive, Arthur,” he declared, “which means you have twenty-four hours to thwart Eggsy’s newest mission.”

 

Harry felt an angry flush break out over his skin.

 

“You’re going to Paris, Agent.”

 

And Merlin was going to hospital after he was finished with his face, Harry decided with a tilt of his head.

 

\--K--

 

Eggsy leaned against the bar and sighed. He could feel Roxy, playing undercover as a server, poking her pointy elbow into his ribs when she returned to the bar for refills. He couldn’t be bothered to look wherever she happened to be motioning to, he really couldn't. This whole mission was just a farce. A complete waste of time. And more proof that Harry Hart didn’t have a shred of confidence in him.

 

“Seven o’clock, Galahad,” Roxy hissed in his ear. “The mark’s _right there_.”

 

Eggsy sighed and flagged the barkeep down for another pint. At least with the new Lancelot here he could drown himself in expensive craft beers and ignore Merlin when he started chattering.

 

“So?” he huffed. “Rox, they don’ need me a’ all for this. They’d’ve been better off just sendin’ you on the next one, ya know.”

 

Roxy snorted indelicately and Eggsy choked on a mouthful of beer. “Obviously not,” she replied with a wrinkle of her nose, “not if Arthur thought you needed to be here. I'm your backup." When Eggsy pulled a sour face, she said, "You have a point, though. Honestly. More training for this?”

 

When Merlin had first relayed the mission, Eggsy was fairly certain his jaw had dropped all the way to the floor. Honeypot training? Harry Hart thought he needed training seducing people? Obviously, the man hadn’t been paying attention to any of the missions he’d been on before. Review be damned. It hurt, because sending him on a honeypot said to Eggsy that Harry didn't care.  Well, maybe not in such a broad sense.  But, to Eggsy, it firmly shut the door on any hope he had that Harry didn't _want_ him to sleep with anyone.  Eggsy sighed and took another drink before he turned.

 

"Alrigh', le's do this then."

 

Eggsy's mark ran a hand through curly black hair, his long legs tucked into a booth.  He sipped a pint of Guinness and stared at the band playing on stage. He wasn't a criminal mastermind, not a thug. He wasn't even a threat; just a randomly selected citizen who had to suffer a Kingsman training escapade. There was something in the lines of his face that made Eggsy think of good old Charlie Hesketh and he cringed just a bit. Brilliant, as if he needed another reason to want to punch something. That'd be fantastic, actually. Punch this guy right in his perfect--

 

"Buy ya a drink, love?" The words tumbled out of his mouth and left a nasty, burnt taste on the back of his tongue.  But his smile was convincing enough to sway the Queen. Charlie Mark II glanced up at him, eyebrow raised. But where Hesketh's mouth might have curled into a derisive smirk, the mark's eyes lit up with amusement.

 

"Maybe. If you give me your name first," he replied. His voice was smooth, refined. Christ, he sounded like Harry.

 

"Gary," Eggsy murmured, sliding into the booth. His knees brushed against the mark's in a calculated motion, but he was surprised that the man didn't pull away from the pressure.

 

"Seth."

 

Eggsy was still mad. He was mad and frustrated and the whole situation broke his heart. But, at least Seth would be a good time.

 

Or so he thought. That is, until, Harry fucking Hart walked through the doors of the bar. _Oh, shit_. A server appeared at the table, blocking his view, and asked for their drink orders. Numbly, he heard himself asked for a gin martini before he turned back to Seth. He didn't seem to notice Eggsy's apparently distress, he only smiled warmly. Ok, focus. Time to focus.

 

"So, Seth," Eggsy asked in his most engaging, refined tone, "what''s someone new do for fun in Paris?"

 

Seth fiddled with the tablemat, a pretty blush coloring his face. "I'm not from here," he replied.

 

The server returned with their drinks and Eggsy was startled to see it was Roxy. She looked at him meaningfully and tossed her head towards the bar as she deposited their drinks but didn't say anything other than the usual server spiel. Jesus, this must be some sort of fuckin' _game_ for Harry. He couldn't fail but, jesus, he needed to get out of there. Eggsy chanced a glance and saw Harry staring hard at him from the bar.

 

"Would you like to find something fun, then?"

   
\--K--

  
Harry stared. He knew it was rude. He knew it was probably earning him some glances. But Eggsy was leant over the booth table, extending himself into his mark's space. He couldn't see the mark's face from the angle at which he sat, but he could see Eggsy smiling warmly at him. Eggsy tossed his head and asked a flirtatious question. The mark stretched back and scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture but nodded enthusiastically. Galahad and his target rose from the booth and Eggsy took a step closer to the taller man. The mark leaned down toward him, lips parted. Harry could see them clearly and what he could see tinged his vision with red. Eggsy reached for his mark, running fingers slowly, enticingly, over his arm. Eggsy leaned in on his toes and whispered something into the taller man's ear. When his tongue flicked under the mark's earlobe, Harry snapped.

 

He strode forward, determined to make Eggsy _stop_. Galahad studiously ignored him, dazzling the mark with a radiant smile. Something dark and jealous twisted deep in Harry's gut until he reached the pair and all but yanked Eggsy away.

 

"Hey! Hey! What's the big idea?" the mark asked, raising his hands in protest.

 

Harry, not bothering to look at the man, kept a firm grip on Eggsy's upper arm and replied, "You'll have to excuse us, we're in need of serious conversation."

 

Eggsy, who had been pulling insistently away from Harry's grasp, narrowed his eyes but stopped pulling. The mark stammered beside them but when Harry dragged Galahad back through the crowd and into a secluded back room, he didn't follow.

 

Once through the small door, Eggsy wrenched himself away and turned to face Harry with fiery eyes.

 

"Wot are you on about, Harry?" he shouted. "I get that you wanted me to have more training. I getcha, I follow. But tha' don't mean you gotta follow me when I'm tryna do the bloody thing!"

 

All at once, Harry's patience ran out. "Oh, Eggsy, be reasonable! I'm here to make sure you _don't_ succeed!"

 

Again, Harry Hart had opened his mouth and inserted his foot. Eggsy squared his shoulders and, before Harry could say anything more, Eggsy punched him in the face. Stunned, Harry stumbled back and rubbed his jaw.

 

"Damn it, Eggsy, what are you doing?"

 

"Ya know wot, Harry? Fuck you!"

 

"Eggsy--"

 

The young man took another swing, missed when Harry dodged back, and swung out with a foot. Apparently, he was just fine with fighting dirty because his foot connected with Harry's shin, causing him to curse and hop back a step further.

 

"'F you think y'can just come in 'ere and make me fumble this fuckin' thing--"

 

Eggsy cut himself off with a guttural shout and swung at him again. Harry caught his forearm in one hand and yanked him off balance before he could come around with another fist but Eggsy was better than he'd been giving him credit for. Eggsy stepped in to the motion and headbutted him. Harry staggered back, clutching his nose as it started bleeding freely and dripped onto the stark white of his dress shirt.

 

"You've no idea how goddamn _frustrating_ you are, Harry! If 'm such a goddamn _problem_  for you, why didja bring me 'ere anyways?!"

 

Eggsy's hands connected with Harry's chest and pushed him back into the wall. He didn't advance any further even though he looked ready to pound Harry into the ground. He only stood, chest heaving with emotion, waiting for Harry to do something. Harry grit his teeth and pulled a kerchief from his jacket pocket, pressing it to his nose. Eggsy stared at him as he wiped the blood clear.

 

"Eggsy, I really must apologize."

 

The boy's face contracted.  He tilted his head; he didn't disagree but his eyes clearly asked for clarification.

 

Harry sighed and straightened his tie. "What I've been trying to do, for weeks in fact, is try to tell you that I find you to be an...incredible individual."

 

Eggsy frowned but he didn't cut in.

 

"At every opportunity, I've blundered through. And I'm sorry for that. I've insulted you, quite unintentionally I might add, when all I wanted to do was tell you how proud I am of you."

 

Eggsy took a half-step back, as if he were unprepared for what Harry had said. Harry took a step into his space and reached out. He was unwilling to let Eggsy flee even though he could feel bruises forming on his jaw and blood drying in his nose.

 

"Let me be as perfectly plain as I can be, Eggsy. I find you to be an outstanding agent. You are not a disappointment to me, quite the opposite. You are extraordinary, exemplary, and I'm quite in love with you."

 

Eggsy's tongue darted out and he licked his lips. For a moment, it looked as if he didn't believe a word that Harry had just said. But, Harry was patient. He waited a few moments more and a timid smile crept onto Eggsy's face.

 

"Still love me even though I smashed your face in?"

 

"My dear boy, you'll have to try harder than that to 'smash my face in'."

 

Eggsy's smile grew and he stepped forward. Harry's breath left him as Eggsy laughed, enveloping him in a tight hug. This time, there was no misunderstanding, and Harry was incredibly grateful for that. This wasn't the outcome he'd expected, but it was enough.

 

"'M sorry 'bout all this, Harry," Eggsy said where he was tucked into his shoulder.

 

Harry pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "It's quite alright," Harry murmured. "Now, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to find some place more comfortable and get cleaned up."

 

Eggsy moved back and his eyes sparked. "If I asked nicely, wouldja let me do the cleanin'?"

 

Harry groaned but Eggsy's face was tantalizingly teasing, so he huffed and said, "I suppose."

 

\--K--

 

Roxy spied the two emerging from the back room and she breathed a sigh of relief. Arthur's nose was bleeding, staining a kerchief red, but Eggsy's hand was planted firmly on his back as he led him to the door and out. She tapped the her glasses and a chime sounded when Merlin answered.

 

"Mission accomplished, Merlin," she said above the hubbub in the room.

 

Merlin chuckled lowly. "Finally. Alright Lancelot, come on home."

 

Roxy dumped her tray on the bar counter and followed her fellow agents out the door. As she ducked into her sports car, she figured they could find another way home, what with all the trouble they'd been.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I really struggled with this. I rewrote it quite a few times and I'm still not happy with it (in fact I kind of hate it) but I hope it's ok. I'm so sorry. Also self-edited, sorry about any mistakes


End file.
